Sub
by jberri79
Summary: Luke want's more...needs more.


**Title:** Sub  
><strong>Author:<strong> jberri79  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 648  
><strong>Summary: <strong>Luke wants' more...needs more.  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>I don't own these characters, this is merely a stress reliever- but if I did, Luke and Noah would never like ever leave their apartment; they would just order in and pleasure each other all day and night.

Written for** Nicole/Ficnic **on her Birthday.

You wrap your legs around him he's sinking, deeper and deeper into you. You shut your eyes tight and hold on to the brass rails of the head board. He's good, just good- not great. His thrust are direct they hit the right spot. "Yeah like that, that's right, keep doing that, don't stop." Your voice is raspy barely there. You keep your eyes closed tears; starting to form at the corner creases.

"You like that?" The words fall over you like a low pressure shower splashing lukewarm water over your body. You try your best….. Your very best too stop those feelings. That sick feeling that sits inside you telling you something's wrong….. _This _is wrong, you push it back forcefully trying with all your might to keep the wall from crashing down, to keep the fantasy you've build in your head from falling by the wayside.

Lines like "he's a good man" and "we're not right for each other," swirl around in your head like a tsunami.

"Shh" is your reply to his question. You just want to cum. You nod your head at him hoping he gets it, hoping he'll stay quiet.

'Let me come. I'm almost there… almost there' is your silent request.

"I'm close too, so close baby." He says hovering over you.

"Please" you beg, "please be quiet." It's too late though, you're starting to slip and you're losing your grip. Your heart rate is slowing and your cock is softening, you try desperately to hold on. Your head starts to pound like its being beat like a drum from the shear force of trying to stay involved with this… whatever one would call it…._Distraction….?_Yes that's it.

Distraction from what you really want, from want you really need. You're just too angry to go and get it.

You want to be involved in this you tried… you tried your best…..your very best. It's not working. Tight tee shirts and hot beverages, crystal blue eyes evade your thoughts.

You've lost the moment, it's gone. You lay there let him push into you, you're not there though, you clocked out forever ago.

Hands roam over your body. Those hands are skilled, they've saved lives, worked miracles and they're majestic. You should be into this- but all you can feel is thick raven hair brushing against your chin, you inhale deep pushing those thoughts down. Your replacements hands are still wondering over your skin, he gets the job done but in comparison to what you really want…. his touch is mediocre.

His speed is picking up now; you know he's almost done. You still want to make the time go by quicker because _whatever_ he's doing- he's not doing fast enough. You close your eyes and go far away. A wide grin and vampire teeth come into view.

He's shuddering over you, bending into you, licking your chest- you're coming. You know why. That damn tight tee shirt. That beautiful grin helped you along.

When he's done licking you dry, you push him off; get dressed and leave.

You find yourself sitting in Old town again- the third time this week; sitting on that bench. It give's you a clear view into Java, a clear view of him, a clear view of your… everything.

He's staring at you through the window smiling that smile you can't escape. Your anger is still potent. You have to do this, he did it to you.

You know it's wrong, you don't care. He was selfish first.

You'll snap out of this soon- admit defeat, he's leaving soon you have to. You'll take him back; you'll be sitting in the seat right next to him because you love him. You'll get the window seat, say "thanks bubby." He'll place his head on your shoulder and nuzzle in.

"Anything for you baby, I love you" will be his reply.


End file.
